


Ballad of ZADR

by kenyakaneki



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Poetry, birthday gift, mature but not explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Rated : M/+16 .Warnings : mature themes , slash, xenophily , au , poetry .Couple : ZADR.Summary : A poetry about Zim and Dib . This is a birthday gift for my mutual Queinvasorniquezim 2 from Deviantart.





	Ballad of ZADR

Roses are red ,  
violets are blue and  
how big is the  
Dib's obsession  
by Zim.

Like cat and mouse,  
they fought night  
and day .   
Day and night .

But , then Dib grew.  
And he became a xenophile.  
With other eyes,  
the Zim he looked.

Zim was attractive   
to him now .  
And while the two  
did not go to bed,  
Dib was not at rest.

His first time  
it looked like an earthquake.  
Of so much sexual tension  
that they had.

They broke the bed,  
even , even .   
Yeah , passion  
unbridled ! 

But they forgot   
about the condom .   
And 3 months later,  
came a smeet.

Now without condom  
does not roll.  
The savagery continues.  
Fuck if the child  
will hear the screams of the parents.

Clothes will be torn.  
Bodies will be scratched.  
Buttocks will be bitten.  
And Zim shall be eaten.  
And the Dib will eat with much will.

They will eat as  
rabbits in heat.  
And Zim will make a  
scream who will be  
heard in the stars.

Like cat and mouse,  
they will love each other.  
Like mouse and cat,  
they're going to have sex.

Zim and Dib.  
Dib and Zim.  
Same and different.  
Simply, ZADR.

**Author's Note:**

> Today, June , 12 is brazilian's Valentine's day . And this is my contribuition .


End file.
